


Sans Hates Women's Clothes

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, Cult, Cults, Dadster, F/F, Family, Good W. D. Gaster, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Insanity, Light Angst, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original au, Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reincarnation, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Serial Killers, Short, Violence, Worried Sans (Undertale), and she really wants him to kill others, church, genderbent, genderbent sans - Freeform, maybe continue later?, maybe expand on?, plan to expand on, reincarnated into sans, sans has a girl in his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: "I hate women's clothes," Sans spat out."HOW COME?" Papyrus asked, tilting his skull.How come?Sans glanced over at Alphys, and then Frisk, the two nodding back at him before he looked back at his brother."Well, isn't that a funny story, huh?"~~~~~~All of Sans's life, he's had some difficulties with voices in his head. Or, just one simple female voice, always whispering things to him that he didn't want to hear. At first, he thought it was Chara, as Frisk had explained to him later in life.Oh, how far off he was.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Sans Hates Women's Clothes

They were just whispers.

At least, at the beginning.

All of the skeleton's life, Sans had heard a voice. A soft female voice, murmuring things to him. As a young bone, he couldn't even understand them. Sometimes it was just a giggle, making him look around while holding his Fathers hand on the way to school. The voice wasn't even understandable, so there was no need for Sans to go see a therapist or anything. So, he grew up mostly normally, until the fateful day in the lab when the voice final spoke two words.

_Push him._

There were so many reasons not to listen. It was a voice in his head, a female's so different from his own, it wasn't his own mind speaking. And he loved his Father, as he stood behind him, so he didn't want to push him into the core below. Not to mention, stranger danger.

So, the question was, why did he listen?

 _Why_ did he push W.D. Gaster into the void?

Now, his Father didn't even exist anymore, his utter existence torn to shreds and flung across space and time itself. For some reason, Sans was the only one who remembered, and he took that to heart. He was the only one who could save the scientist, and he would try. Even if it took his entire life, Sans would save him.

From that day, Sans had learned two new things about life that were very, very important.

Avoid the core at all costs, it was dangerous.

And do not listen to the voice.

There were a few more incidents with the voice. Papyrus was sometimes bullied at school, by kids who didn't get enough love from their own parents. Sans had gotten angry one day, and the voice agreed with his anger, telling him to put a stop to their antics before his younger brother got more hurt.

They swore, with their bloody noses and bruised faces, to not tell anyone else about this slipup.

Sans felt so bad he moved to Snowdin.

Sans wanted to get some help, to make the voice go away, so he went to a Doctor. Dropping Papyrus off at his new school beforehand, Sans had arrived just on time for his appointment. The Doctor was a nice person, asking Sans what he felt was wrong and taking notes. But there was nothing much the Doctor could do, Sans was a skeleton, chemicals and medications didn't work on him. And it couldn't be a mental illness, either, since he had no brain. There was only one explanation, and it could only be a problem in the essence of his soul itself.

There was not much else the Doctor could do when his soul scan showed up healthy, noting no signs of any sort of irregularity in the white heart. She offered kindly to give him more therapy sessions, but it wouldn't have been of use. Maybe it was just his imagination, she wasn't forcing him to do anything. He had his own free will, she was nothing but a mere voice.

Until she wasn't.

Papyrus had just graduated, and Sans was so proud that he even offered to look a little decent for once. Due to their lack of money from time to time, the two often found themselves going to the dump or asking for people's outgrown clothes. Sometimes, if a girls less girly shirt came up, or maybe a pair of girls pants that looked more like guys their sizes came in, they would take it.

It was a nice skirt, Sans had decided to try it on to see if maybe he could work it. He's never worn girls clothes, maybe he could just try them out. There were people who dressed like the other gender, Sans could try it out, he certainly was small enough to pull it off.

It was a frilly pink skirt, a little bit worn around the edges, but that was fine. It fit, alright, it didn't exactly feel uncomfortable. It wasn't like he had anything to hide underneath, he was just bones and magic. A different feel, but it still could work. Maybe if he looked alright, he'll try the more girly look for Papyrus' graduation.

But when he looked in the mirror...

That wasn't him.

It was a reflex, breaking that mirror. Whoever that girl was, standing there in a pink skirt, grinning back at him with pink eye lights, that wasn't Sans. She was the one who held the voice, he knew it. He didn't register the pain until Papyrus was running into the room and gripping his bloodied and cut arm.

"SANS?" Papyrus said worriedly, "WHY DID YOU BREAK THE MIRROR? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Soul pounding with fear, Sans took another look at the mirror shards scattered around the base of his feet, while also seeing that darned pink skirt.

"Fine, I just saw a bug," Sans lied, looking back at his brother, "Don't worry Paps, we can get these bandaged up at no time."

"YOU SHOULDN'T ACT SO RECKLESS WHEN YOUR H.P. IS SO LOW," Papyrus said, carefully picking Sans up so he wouldn't step on any glass, "YOU COULD LOSE A LOT OF BLOOD!"

"Yeah," Sans agreed, not bothering to think of a pun.

That face looking back at the mirror had startled him. It just looked...

He didn't like to think about it.

From then on, Sans stopped even going near girl's clothes. Just the thought of seeing or even looking like that skeleton girl sent shivers down his spine and made him lay awake at night, paralyzed with fear. The skirt was burned, he couldn't even bear to look at it, and the voice had only increased from then on. She was louder, more demanding. Sans, too, had to start avoiding the kitchen, since she seemed to like the knifes and weapons in there. Papyrus ended up cooking every meal, or Sans went off to Grillby's to help distract himself from the voice.

But, sleeping was the worst.

Alone in the dark allowed the voice to be loud and clear, not muffled out by his current activities. Zoning her out didn't work, she was inside of his mind, he couldn't escape her. Another Doctors visit had proven pointless, his soul and body were fine. There shouldn't be any sort of voice, but she persisted to keep talking.

She told him things during night he didn't want to hear, that he didn't like to hear. Sometimes, it was about how he should hurt the other people around him, telling him their weak points and where he could stab them, how he could twist the blade and ultimately take their lives. Other times, she would be describing the type of life she claimed she used to have, about how she had done mass genocide on a town. And when the skeleton would finally drift into a peaceful slumber, nightmares came, memories, not his own, of mutilating others, always ending with him turning to see the same horrifying train racing at him.

That's why he started sleeping during the day, instead. Whenever her voice became a bit too loud, Sans indulged himself on some activities that helped distract him, usually watching things on his computer or grabbing a snack. Soon, he grew into a cycle of staying awake all night and grabbing quick naps during the day, but he started to grow more tired and slow, and the voice remained just as persistent.

And finally, the seventh human fell down.

They had the same situation, the skeleton and human. Both of them had realized that when Papyrus had commented on how Sans once went to therapy for a voice in his head, Frisk gave him a look of pure understanding.

"Their name, it's Chara," Frisk had told Sans late one night, when the sun was setting over the horizon, "They tell me to do things that I don't want to do. To hurt people."

"The first human?" Sans asked, "Why are they in your head?"

"My determination," Frisk had answered, gripping their shirt where their heart was, "They said it was because of my determination, that only determined enough people are able to let them come back and try to live again."

"Do you think they're able to split between people?" Sans asked the human child, "That maybe I might be experiencing the same thing?"

"Maybe, none of the other humans were able to be determined enough, and no monsters either," Frisk said, "Should we ask Alphys for help?"

"I've already tried with Doctors, it's an element in our souls that makes this happen, not something that can be fixed by medicine or therapy," Sans shook his head, "It might be because of our souls that they latched on to the essence of out beings?"

"You are more determined than other monsters, it could make sense," Frisk said, "But Alphys is a scientist who had worked with souls her entire life. We can try asking her."

"I don't think your goat Mom would like to discover her old, dead child is inside of the soul of her new child and telling them to kill everyone she cares about," Sans pointed out, "Not to mention that I can't even walk inside of a kitchen without having the voice telling me to murder everyone I know."

"I don't think we should keep this to ourselves, though," Frisk said.

"But we can't just bring it up," Sans told them, "Though, I think that could be a good idea. We just have to figure out how to tell her."

_She'll die if you do._

Sans never talked back to the voice. If he did, he would be acknowledging it, letting it have the attention it craved, and Sans didn't want to give it the satisfaction. Not to mention, his old therapist said responding to the voice wasn't a good idea, so he didn't. But the next statement made him reconsider his ignoring policy.

_You're curious, just like me, aren't you? How about you look up 1960's, Kristi Font? I'm sure you'll find some very interesting information. And maybe find someone who looks a little bit like you?_

_What do you mean by that?_

_Sans, I'm so glad you finally talked to me! It was starting to get lonely without a pretty girl like you talking to me._

That was another problem with the darned voice, she never addressed him as a guy. She always called him 'pretty', or 'cute', telling him how amazing he would look in girl clothes. It had gotten to the point where Sans stopped even going to clothes stores to avoid her even commenting on the clothes and how good he would look in some of them. He didn't even like being near girls wearing nice clothes anymore because of her!

After they said goodnight to each other, Frisk went to their bedroom and Sans went to his own, pulling up his computer and typing into google what the voice said.

What he didn't expect there to be were results.

_See, I told you! Diddles, that's a bad picture of me._

There were pictures of him- or not of him, but they looked like him! They were older pictures, looking like they were indeed taken by old cameras. But they were pictures of _Sans_ , with his short stature, round skull, and his grin and everything! The only difference was that he was wearing girls clothes in them. It was Sans crossdressing in the past!

It looked like the person he saw in the mirror that one day.

_See how cute you would look if you wore a pretty dress like I did?_

_This is you?_

_Of course, look how pretty I am. I made sure to look good before I killed someone, you should try on a pretty little bow sometime!_

_No. How is this you? How is a voice in my head looking like a crossdressing me over sixty years ago!_

_That's me! Pretty little Kristi, I was a legend back then. Like I've told you, I was very popular in the rebirth community. Even had some friends, what sweet hearts, too bad I haven't seen any of them. You would've loved Jenny, she was really beautiful too. Rocked a red dress and all those guys on our street, fiddles, you too would've really hit you off. Let me say she spoiled my milkshake more than a few times._

_How are you in my head then? If that's you then, how come you're in my head now?_

_I was pretty religious-_

_Says the murderer._

_I'll let that pass because of how squishy your face is. But I believed that our souls are recycled, and when ready, we are recreated in a later life. That's why I did what I did, I got rid of old, useless, ugly people and gave life to new children. I even remember killing your little friend, Jerry, was it? He's not a rapist this time, scum thought he could me in bed. But he's the only one I recognize, your brother doesn't ring a bell. But he was a cute baby, not so much anymore._

_So, you're saying basically I'm like a redo of you? Like recycled you?_

_If that's how you'd like to say it. It might be my L.O.V.E. that kept my soul and memories intact when it was made into yours. I woke up when you were born, but we were so distant that you couldn't understand me, which is what took so long for you to finally understand me. And I'm so happy you're finally talking to me!_

_It's not going to last for long, don't get too used to it. So your name is Kristi?_

_Uh-huh! It's so nice to finally hear you say it, it gets really lonely in your mind sometimes. Click on the website, I'm glad I was added to the most wanted killers list._

_So, you were caught and killed, is that how you died, since they have your picture?_

_Oh, please, I'm not that silly to let some ugly, green cops catch me. I sent them those photos, I just look really cute in pink and blue, and you do too! I'm so upset you threw out that skirt, it looked so pretty on you!_

_Shut it._

Curious but fuming, Sans clicked on the profile next to the picture, finding an entire article dedicated to the female version of himself. Apparently, by the short description, she had sent the police letters and photos of herself and was dedicated in a cult like church, believing to 'rebirth' people by killing them. That backed up what she told him. Her description also said that she often added puns to her letters, along with hearts to the 'i's and for the 'o's.

Now he didn't want to use puns.

So, killing was more of a religion for her instead of a hobby?

_Both. It's fun to know that you're helping ugly, disgusting people become better versions of themselves through rebirth._

_That's disgusting. You murder people claiming for it to be cleansing, but it's just outright murder._

_But you can see the results, we are rebirthed. It's like the stars, you destroy one to have a brighter, newer one. Look at you, you're even cuter than me! And Jerry is a better version of himself, too._

_It's the way the universe works, but you don't kill people to make it work faster! It's supposed to happen naturally, and instead you're claiming to be controlling something that you have no control over. It's just murder._

_You're such a downer. We aren't so different, Sans. We both like puns, we both look really cute in pink and blue, and we both have purified people before. Well, you tried, it wasn't your fault Gaster was destroyed instead of reborn. It's a shame, he would've been even better._

_Shut up, shut up!_

The section named 'Cause of Death' caught his eye socket, Sans scrolling down to go read the section on how his past life version died.

Train crash.

On the date of her birth (the same day as Sans', that made him queasy), she had set the church on fire, killed everyone inside, and ran off into the night before she was struck down by a steam train after killing six more people. She was killed with the hit, and that was the end of it all. Everyone else had been killed in the 'church', no one survived, and then the cult had ended.

"I-I..." Sans whimpered as he stared wide-eyed at the screen.

He's always hated trains.

~~~~~~

The next thing Sans knew, he was holding the printed articles and pounding on Alphys's door at one in the morning, Frisk in tow after he had dragged them out of bed. He had never been so glad Frisk asked to stay with the skeleton brothers while Toriel was away with Queen stuff, so he could have them help while he was dealing with this new information.

"I thought we'd figure out how to tell her," Frisk yawned.

"Yeah, well, I found some new information and I don't like it," Sans said, "Alphys! Open up! This is really important!"

Her muffled voice and shuffles came about from the other side, the door opening to reveal the tired scientist still in her sleepwear. She blinked a couple of times, staring at the two with confusion Sans couldn't blame her for.

"Do y-you know what t-time it is?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, one," Frisk complained.

"Frisk and I have something to tell you," Sans said, "It's the reason why I'm up at this hour, because I've stopped sleeping during the night to avoid her."

"Her?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Sans huffed, "Can we come inside?"

"Yeah," Alphys said, stepping aside to let them in.

Her lab was messy, as it always was, but a little bit cleaner than the last time he had come by. She must have picked up a couple of her instant noodle cups, and maybe took a broom to the floor.

"D-Do you guys want s-some instant noodles o-or something?" Alphys asked.

"I'd rather get straight to the point," Sans told her, "So, uh, Frisk and I have been hearing some voices in our heads."

"Are you b-both d-doing okay?" Alphys asked.

"Well, we are, but they're telling us to do... certain things," Sans said.

"Killing," Frisk said blatantly, "Chara tells me to kill everyone."

"C-Chara? The f-first human?" Alphys asked.

Her expression was of surprise, her mouth gaping wide and her eyes peeled back. The once tired girl was certainly awake now, if anything. And probably confused, too. Who could blame her? Sans was still working through all of this as he the conversation developed, but he now that he knew who she was, he wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"That's not the only problem," Sans said, holding out the paper, "I thought Chara might be inside of my head, too, but I found out who it is."

"Oh, w-wow," Alphys stuttered, gripping the paper, "I knew a-about the law of soul c-cycles, but I... interesting. Can I...?"

Alphys hurried over to some machines and tables, mumbling to herself as she started turning on the machines and opening new folders while spreading out Sans' printed papers onto the table. Frisk and Sans walked up behind her to watch as the scientist started to get everything ready for whatever she wanted to do, wanting to see for themselves what she would be doing.

"I've n-never seen an example o-of soul rebirth, I c-can't wait to document it!" Alphys said.

"Oh, great, now we're test subjects at _one in the morning_ ," Frisk said, glaring at Sans.

"It's not that bad," Sans said, "At least we'll have a scientist who works with souls and knows what to look for looking at our souls."

"Wait, Alphys, I'm not a soul rebirth or whatever that is," Frisk said, "Chara was brought back to life by my determination, since their soul was in Asriel's dust when he died, and technically not destroyed. Like when I fought Omega Flowey, my determination caused the other souls to help me."

"Still s-something I can l-look at, it's a n-new powerful ability of d-determination," Alphys said, "Both of y-your s-soul scans should be d-done the same anyway, since I-I'm looking for the same thing in b-both of you."

"Well, can we speed this up a little?" Sans asked, "Because she's kinda telling me that if you're research doesn't go anywhere, I should kill you."

"Chara told me to stab her while her back was turned," Frisk said, "I think Chara is worse than your soul buddy."

"This isn't a competition," Sans said, "But if it was, I'd totally win."

"O-Okay, I think I c-can start the soul scan now," Alphys said, picking up this weird looking object with a handle and screen, "I'm looking f-for conscious forms of life and pockets of p-personality."

"Pockets of personality?" Sans asked.

"It's w-what I call t-them," Alphys said sheepishly, "I'm not g-good with s-science names. I-In souls, there's p-places like pockets w-where personality aspects can be stored, k-kinda. So things like d-determination or c-conscious forms, like another s-soul or personalities from the soul from e-earlier parts of life can be seen with t-this. So I-I could kind of d-determine the kind of k-kid you were from l-looking a-at them, b-but if when your soul r-rebirthed, the snippets of her p-personality could have slipped i-into them unnoticed, which is w-why normal s-soul scans would make it s-seem normal, because the personality w-was essentially yours, so it would have s-slipped in no problem. Or when F-Frisk fell in, Chara c-could have slipped into t-those pockets w-without much of a-a problem. I-It's where I was going t-to store the determination when I was d-doing the experiments, b-but I couldn't a-access their souls."

While she explained the 'pockets of personality' in souls, she had walked up to Frisk first and scanned her body, a red light being produced from the device in her hand before it beeped. The soul scans he had gotten as a child were from bigger machines, he had to lay down and be pushed into it, so that's why he didn't recognize what Alphys was holding. Some information came onto the large screen on the wall that Alphys had turned on, before Alphys turned to Sans and scanned his body. He remembered how they felt, it was always a bit of an unusual feeling. Of course, the essence of his being was being scanned, it made sense to feel a bit uncomfortable.

They had all three turned towards the screen now, Alphys typing on the computer and dragging their profiles and processed pictures of their souls next to one another. Both the pictures were black and white, different parts of their souls back and white, some areas gray. Sans' picture was mostly black and gray, while Frisk's was more white and gray, none of her soul even black.

"So, Frisk's s-soul," Alphys started, pointing up at her soul, "The w-white part is e-entirely her own soul, h-her o-own self, while the gray is f-from different life forms inside of her soul, w-where Chara went into. Chara d-doesn't have much influence over you, a-as you can tell, since Chara i-isn't from your soul, and since they had already died and their soul mostly shattered with A-Asriel's, they don't have much. On top of it, they're feeding off of your determination as well, w-which you have all control over, s-so they're very weak and unable to do much. If your Level of V-Violence was higher, it would be a d-different story, but since it isn't Chara can only really talk through your s-soul to you directly, other than that they're just trying to c-cling to survival."

"What does L.O.V.E. have to do with it? Kristi had actually mentioned it earlier," Sans asked Alphys, "I thought it was just a number to show how many you've killed."

"L.O.V.E. has a l-lot to do with a person's soul," Alphys said, "The m-more you have, the more you grow further from y-your body itself, and the more your soul i-is tainted with hate, anger, and e-evil itself. Those aspects flood into your p-personality pockets, like I s-said earlier, and it p-pushes the stuff in there out. S-So like who you were before, w-whatever is in those pockets, it's pushed from your soul. B-But if an external force like maybe a human soul, gripping o-on with determination, happened to be in t-those pockets, and it was strong or d-determined enough, the tainted evil w-would then spread out to your soul and start pushing out who you are, the e-essence of your being, instead of the p-pockets. And, well, if it gets too high, t-there would be no you left to fight back a-against them, and they would take your soul as their o-own. L.O.V.E. has a lot of influence o-over a persons soul itself. It's why some p-people who have fought i-in the war have to get soul scans r-regularly, because it's a permanent a-aspect of the soul that can stick with s-someone until death, or even after t-that."

Frisk and Sans stole a glance at one another, the two more than understanding from certain aspects of their lives. They had both saw it with their own eyes, or lack of eyes for Sans' sake, but they didn't know L.O.V.E. was that important to a soul.

"So that's what would happen if I got L.O.V.E., Chara would take control of my soul," Frisk said.

"And it's why S-Sans' soul is more black then white, because his p-past birth had a lot of L.O.V.E, and it's t-taken over more of his soul," Alphys said, gesturing towards his more darker colored soul, "So, t-this girl has more power then Chara. She's more o-open to speak and influence him, and the fact that Sans' soul was p-previously her own also helps her have more influence over it. I-If he gained L.O.V.E., it would no doubt allow her to be possibly b-brought back to life. Or, it could allow her t-to break off of his s-s-soul and use it to recreate her own, w-which could also happen."

"Great, I'm a walking time bomb for a serial killer," Sans groaned, "I don't want to accidentally step on an ant or something and suddenly become very stabby."

"It's a good thing you haven't j-joined the Royal Guard or become a sentry," Alphys told him, "If you killed even a f-few too many people, we'd have to deal with her. If there's another war, you absolutely c-can't kill anyone at all."

"Sans has that much L.O.V.E. in his soul?" Frisk asked Alphys, bringing them back to the images of the two souls.

"No, the black and gray a-are the parts where her personality is," Alphys told him, "That isn't evil, exactly, since her personality has also overlapped with Sans' in certain areas, where his personality was born from h-hers. So they both have some similarities. S-She created his o-own soul, so they share some things in common, like p-parent and child, in a weird s-sense. Like maybe they have a s-same favorite food, or same humor, but he's still h-his own person enough so he doesn't have the whole kill urge, and t-that he was born a guy instead of a g-girl. T-Things like that. He doesn't have any Level Of Violence, since he hasn't made someone dust or soul shatter himself. It's his old births soul that has the L.O.V.E. t-that lets her personality survive the r-rebirth and stick inside of his soul."

"Does that mean, like, all of the serial killers and murderers with high enough levels can survive being reborn and talk to their new rebirths?" Sans asked, "Like she can me?"

"Not all humans have a l-large amount of determination like Frisk's, t-theirs is actually really rare. But even if they did, humans a-aren't as connected with their souls as monsters a-are, since their souls can be brought out in b-battle," Alphys said, "So I don't think any humans w-would be able to actually do that. Both their past self and newly rebirthed s-self would have to have as much determination as Frisk, and o-on top of that their L.O.V.E. w-would have to be as high as if they killed almost all of the monster population. B-But monsters, though, are more magical with their souls, and more connected, so if any monster achieved a good enough level... u-u-u-uh oh."

"So I might not be the only one?" Sans asked.

"I don't think so," Alphys said, "T-There could be more."

"Oh, great, an army of time bombs," Sans groaned again.

"I'll h-have to issue out a request to have all m-monsters schedule appointments with me to scan their souls," Alphys said, "I don't think t-there are a lot, but with as high of a L.O.V.E. as needed, i-it could survive through multiple rebirths."

_I don't remember any other rebirths before you, so don't worry, you'll always be my favorite!_

"Kristi had actually mentioned about her being in like a cult, full of murderers," Sans told Alphys, "If any of them had enough as she did, and were monsters, they could be present in others today."

"It's a good thing y-you brought this up," Alphys agreed.

She picked up a piece of paper that he had printed, glancing over the other names of the other members that Kristi had murdered. Sans hadn't really done research on the names, but there were good chances there were more than a couple of monsters in there.

"I have to f-figure out what to do before it can get w-worse," Alphys said, looking at the two, "But you both c-can go back to bed now. I'll just be getting some r-research done."

"You sure you don't want any help?" Sans asked, "I usually stay up all night anyway."

"No, b-but I'll be calling you two tomorrow," Alphys said, "We m-might even need your old souls help in identifying the m-monsters that she knew."

"Alright," Sans said, "Night Alph."

"Finally, sleep!" Frisk groaned, throwing their hands above their hands, heading off towards the door with Sans in tow.

_Darn, it was just getting interesting, too._

_But goodnight, Sans. You need the sleep._

_I'll be waiting for when you want to talk again, I can't wait!_

~~~~~~

And so, the next morning, filled with a rare night's sleep and some information, Sans never felt so energetic in years.

So, naturally, he sat on the couch and watched T.V. with that energy.

"What time do you think Alph will want us over?" Sans asked Frisk.

"Probably when she wakes up from staying up all night," Frisk said.

"YOU TWO, I MADE SOME MORNING SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed, sitting down at the end of the couch.

"Heh, thanks Paps," Sans said, staring back at the T.V.

Just then, almost on cue, an ad came on that made Sans tsk with annoyance and skip to the next channel, not wanting to watch that particular ad.

"HOW COME YOU WENT TO THE NEXT CHANNEL? METTATON WAS GOING TO BE ON AFTER THE BREAK!" Papyrus complained.

"I hate women's clothes," Sans spat out.

"HOW COME?" Papyrus asked, tilting his skull.

How come?

Sans glanced over at Alphys, and then Frisk, the two nodding back at him before he looked back at his brother.

"Well, isn't that a funny story, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more stories on my Wattpad, BubblyShip!


End file.
